Las palabras que no pude decir
by ai kagiru
Summary: Tres años. Tres malditos años derramando lágrimas, gritándole a la nada, esperando cualquier señal que me guiase a la idea de tu existencia aún vigente... Y ahora vienes a mi como un espectro que tan solo viene a torturar mi mente como todas aquellas noches de soliloquios eternos y añoranza llena de rijo inmensurable, tomando un papel etéreo en mi lecho. Johnlock one shot.


Las palabras que no pude decir (_Words I couldn't say)_

Johnlock (Sherlock Holmes/John Watson).

One shot.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hola de nuevo, queridos lectores! :D

Ultimamente he adquirido un otp que se ha colocado a la cima de todos! JA! el_ johnlock_ gracias a la serie sherlock de la BBC. Así que decidí escribir un fic entre estos dos...aunque la verdad no fue planeado, de pronto surgió una pequeña frase en mi mente y...¡BAM!

Pero aún está en proceso, escribo partecitas y lo que se me viene a la mente de repente. Me esforzaré lo mas que pueda para traer rápido la última parte!

Espero que les guste y no me maten...y así. Ejeemmn y ahora los créditos(?)

_**Los personajes son propiedad de la BBC, ¡Gracias por darnos tanto de donde sacar fandom!**_

_**Idea por Ai Kagiru.**_

* * *

Tres años. Tres malditos años derramando lágrimas, gritándole a la nada, esperando cualquier señal que me guiase a la idea de tu existencia aún vigente...

_¿Sabes cómo ha sido para mí? ¡¿Al menos te das una idea de cómo la he pasado?!_

Sintiendo que el corazón se me resquebrajaba con el paso de los días. Luchando por no decaer al grado de crearme una imagen intangible con el simple roce de tu vieja bufanda...y con eso tan solo lograr recordarte.

Las palabras que no dije y los posibles escenarios que jamás se cumplirían me persiguen como fantasmas, obligándome a suplicar tu regreso y bramar de ira.

Si.

_Estoy furioso._

Dijiste "toma mi mano", pero antes de que la tomase tu ya llevabas la delantera...dejándome atrás.

_Idiota. Cretino. Bastardo. Estúpido. Patán._

Solo insultos vienen a mi mente mientras nuevas lágrimas corren copiosamente por mis mejillas al verte frente a mí, como un fantasma; Un espectro que tan solo viene a torturar mi mente como todas aquellas noches de soliloquios eternos y añoranza llena de rijo inmensurable, tomando un papel etéreo en mi lecho.

Pero ahora es diferente. Es tu calor abrazador, tu olor embriagante, el tono grave y burlón de tu voz susurrando "John, he vuelto", esa sonrisa ladina e irritante y tus delgadas manos sosteniendo las mías con gentileza.

La estancia se volvió inmóvil y taciturna, siendo las gotas de lluvia el único sonido audible.

Espabilé. "Las palabras que nunca dije..." esa frase llegó a mi mente como daga.

Pelee contra la frigidez que me dominaba el habla, logrando que unas palabras salieran entrecortadamente.

- Sherlock...yo... -

Trabaste mi confesión poniendo tu índice sobre mis labios.

- Yo también, John - Llevaste tus manos a mi rostro y depositaste un cálido, energético y profundo beso; Algo torpe, he de decir, mas eso no impidió que fuese perfecto.

Mis piernas flaquearon, haciendo que bajásemos poco a poco al suelo alfombrado, tumbándonos en este, completamente agitados.  
El silencio se apoderó de la habitación nuevamente, dejando tan solo el sonido suave de las gotas golpeando la ventana y nuestras respiraciones regularizándose en forma gradual.

– Yo…esto…no he podido comunicarme los últimos eh…años...era para protegerlos y… –

Trataba de poner atención a tus explicaciones, pero me encontraba bastante aturdido. Pasaron demasiadas cosas de un instante para el otro, tenía que procesarlo. Procesarte, mejor dicho. Era tan irreal que casi podría jurar que era una de las frecuentes alucinaciones que sufría.

- ¿John? ¿Al menos estás escuchando lo que digo? - denunciaste, petulante y frunciendo el ceño, sacándome así de mi letargo momentáneo.

Aún no recuperaba el habla y las lágrimas ya se habían secado sobre mis mejillas. Dirigí mi mirada hacia tu figura, advirtiendo que estabas más delgado y en el contorno de tus ojos se distinguían unas notorias ojeras. También habías estado en vela los últimos años, supuse.

- John, ponme atención – demandaste, sosteniendo mi mentón y acercándote a pocos centímetros de mi rostro con un gesto severo - ¿Qué debo hacer para recibir un poco de tu curiosidad? No he estado últimamente por aquí, al menos muestra algo de afecto para con migo.

Quería darte un puñetazo, mas la única reacción de mi cuerpo fue taclearte con un abrazo, precipitándonos por completo al suelo.

- Vale, suficiente afecto para mí. Ahora, debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, debes enterarte de alguna información que… ¿John? –

Pasaba de ti. No atendía a tus peticiones y evitaba que te levantases, aferrándome fuertemente a tu cintura.

- John, esto es serio, si supieras lo que he pasado… -

- _¡¿Lo que has pasado, _Dices_?!_– Interrumpí bruscamente, apoyándome en mis muñecas aún sin levantarme del suelo. Tu expresión se tornó sorprendida y no moviste ni un músculo. – Tu…tu no sabes cómo ha estado todo por aquí…¡No sabes lo difícil que era pasar un día entero en esta habitación, recordándote! Pensando que de pronto subirías las escaleras escarchado con algún líquido extraño, sonriente, para de golpe volver a la realidad… y recordar que era imposible… - Sentí de nuevo los torrentes de lágrimas caer, humedeciendo algunos lugares de tu rostro. Apreté los dientes, sentía de nuevo aquella furia inconmensurable que me provocaba tu actitud tan despreocupada. Suspiré. – Bah… - Me desplomé sobre mis codos, dibujando una sonrisa fingida con mis labios – Pero, claro, tu eres el maravilloso Sherlock Holmes, ¿Cómo podría un gran genio como tú preocuparse por cosas tan superfluas como estas? – Solté, dolorosamente.

Sentía tu gélida mirada fija en mí, seguramente analizándome. Las lágrimas siguieron vertiéndose sin ton ni son.  
Apresuraste a tomar delicadamente mi mejilla derecha y limpiando la humedad que ahora residía en ella, me dirigiste una mirada llena de tristeza.

- Creo que tu perspicacia ha bajado de nivel, mi querido Watson – Advertiste, sonriendo sagazmente y rodeando mi cuello con tus brazos.

Mi corazón dio un tumbo. Ya no puedo contenerme, lo he estado haciendo por más de tres años.

* * *

- Continuará

¿Aplausos, patadas, tomates, galletita? Díganme que les pareció! Aprecio bastante sus comentarios, recuerden que sus reviews son lo que me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo!

¡Prometo traerles lo que falta pronto! (Aunque mientras me manden mas reviews la imaginación fluye mas rápido *u*)

Ciao!


End file.
